mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 2-11
Stage 2-11 is a story stage of Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy. Script Expand for script. *Then my phone rang. *'MC': Excuse me... *Gavin looked at me, his eyes saying, "How could you forget to turn off your phone during an interrogation?" *His look shook me, and I backed out of there like I was running away. *'Lucien': Can you see the sky? *Why is he asking me this? *'MC': Um... yes. *'Lucien': Can you find the direction of the research center? *'MC': Hang on. Let me see... *I had no idea what was up, but I started looking anyway. *'MC': Yes... It should be this way. I found it. *'Lucien': Keep looking that way and look at the sky. *The next moment, I saw a touch of rose red appear in the distance. The light then spread far and wide. *'Lucien': Did you see it? *'MC': Yes! How beautiful! What is that? *'Lucien': An interesting experiment. It finally worked out today. *'MC': How did you do that? *'Lucien': Have you heard of "space folding"? *'MC': To fold space like folding a piece of paper? *'Lucien': Yes, very similar. Once folded, two formerly remote points on the paper, will be very close. *'Lucien': When it comes to the sky, the friction of the atmosphere will burst in radiant light, like an aurora. *'MC': Wow, incredible! So science is capable of that now? *Lucien didn't answer, but I could already see his smiling face in my mind. *Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. *'MC': Um... So using this space folding, could one conceivably cross the city in 10 minutes? *'Lucien': I cannot simply say yes or no. But, it is possible. Is this content for a new show? *'MC': Yes. It's a special news piece, though I think it's better suited for Miracle Finder... *'Lucien': Don't worry. Any special news piece you make will be special indeed. *I don't know why, but Lucien's words really boosted my confidence. *'MC': Thank you. I will try my best... *'Lucien': Today, people from Miracle Finder came to discuss plans for the next show. At first, I wanted them to leave. *'MC': Why? What happened? *'Lucien': I thought you would come yourself. *I couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed. *'MC': I'm so sorry. I got an urgent assignment. *'Lucien': More important than me? *'MC': (Blushing, hurriedly explaining) That's not what I meant! I'll come myself next time! *'Lucien': But only for fresh ideas for new shows? *'MC': Professor Lucien... when I talk with you, I always stick my foot in my mouth... *Lucien laughed aloud. *'Lucien': Now I'm feeling better. I can talk with your director about the show now. *'MC': Thanks... *Then there was a short pause. *'Lucien': Recently, have you felt any... Premonitions? *'MC': I have been feeling a little uneasy... Why? *I don't know why, but I feel this is what he was really calling me for. *'Lucien': If you run into any danger, do as I have told you. *Lucien seems to know what my unease is pointing to, but he doesn't come out and say it. *Is it because he thinks we're being listened in on? *When we first met... those words--he seemed to know something already even then. *'MC': Thanks, I'll keep it in mind. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy